Keep It A Secret
by tiffanyfeliciaxx
Summary: Tree Hill is history. Five different people in five different stories. Lucas is in Princeton, Haley's in L.A, Nathan's in Berkley, Peyton's in New York Art School, Brooke's a model but they have one thing in common. They can't seem to forget their past.
1. What's To Remember?

_A/N: Heyy everyone :)_

_this is my first fanfic so go easy on me pleaseee_

_I hope you all like it!!_

**Things She's Never Said**** – Sweetscent**

Outside she's crying,

Inside she's dying,

He's breaking her heart,

She's falling apart,

She's feeling so cold,

Needs someone to ho-o-old,

Things are going through her head,

She's forgetting things she's never said

**New York City, New York 9:00AM**

_Peyton Sawyer_

"Brooke!" Peyton Sawyer yelled across the big green lawn.

Peyton Sawyer just moved to New York in advance to enroll into a famous art school. 2 years ago Peyton and Brooke had graduated from Tree Hill High School, said their goodbyes, and took off to a one-year trip in Europe.

Peyton felt like she betrayed Tree Hill. She hadn't gotten to say a real good-bye to Haley, who was a great friend to her when Brooke was being her usual I-need-to-shop-now self, or Haley's fiancé, should I say, Peyton's ex-boyfriend, Nathan Scott. Nathan turned into a mature, understanding, amazing looking man. Props to Haley for that one. But the one person she was really meaning to say goodbye to was Lucas Scott. Lucas, the amazingly gorgeous basketball star had come between Peyton and Brooke a few months into their junior year. That was an issue that no one could stop talking about.

But Peyton's never stopped liking Lucas. That was a feeling she couldn't control. The best friends agreed to forgive and forget, as long as they had nothing going on with Lucas except friendship.

The past is the past, she thought. It's not like she could go back and "say goodbye again". It was over. And she didn't exactly know what her friends thought of her now. Haley left to California to plan her wedding with Nathan while he was studying at Berkley. Lucas was offered a scholarship to go to Princeton to study law, Brooke was at New York working for Vogue as a model, and Peyton was ready to start a new year of school at The Art Academy of New York. A year with new people, know one that knew her, and no one that knew of Tree Hill. To her, Tree Hill was just a small town where she grew up and met a few friends at. But New York was where her future was going to take place.

"Hey! There's my little farmer girl! Stepping into the big city, finally?" the black haired beauty queen walked slowly over to Peyton's small wooden house.

Peyton took a step toward her friend and welcomed her into a hug. She hadn't seen Brooke in over a year and realized that was the longest that they've ever been apart.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded her head. "I just figured New York is pretty far away from Tree Hill, but close enough to go back to visit," She smiled sympathetically.

"You actually wanna go back to Tree Hill? After everything that happened there I would think you wouldn't even want to mention the name of that place," Brooke folded her arms across a purple Juicy Couture cami.

"Well, yeah. Tree Hill is where I grew up! I can't just forget about it, Brooke. And remember we had a lot of great memories there too," She led her to a small wooden bench, which was meant to be for a bus stop.

"Yeah, fighting over Lucas, partying till we're close to death, risking our friendship big time, and must I add balancing all that with school. Yeah, not really. Tree Hill was fun when we were kids and didn't know what the hell a boyfriend was,"

"Not to mention the word party," Brooke laughed while Peyton brushed her gold-blonde hair behind her ear.

There was a moment of silence when the summer wind blew threw their gorgeously conditioned hair and Peyton actually missed the days of their party and drama filled life. She couldn't help but wonder if Brooke was missing that too. Ever since Brooke got to New York, she barely had any time to party. It was all just photo shoots. One after another she had to throw on designer clothes, tug them off, and repeat that over again at least twenty times a day. Sometimes Peyton couldn't help but wonder why she enjoyed fashion so much.

"So when do you start working again, Tyra Banks?" Peyton turned her petite body around so she faced Brooke Davis's flawless face.

"Um, I think I start next week? Who knows? The lame ass photographers have like no control over anything and I mean seriously? Get a damn calendar," Brooke tugged at her perfectly combed side bangs.

Right when Peyton was about to comment on Brooke's photographers, her T-Mobile Sidekick 3 started playing Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

Brooke pulled the phone out of her dark wash True Religion jeans.

"Speak of the devil," She grinned. "It's my photographer," She made a gesture with her hand that seemed to say "Sorry I need to take this" and walked a few feet away so she could have her privacy.

Peyton stared at the misty blue sky and suddenly felt more alone then ever. Brooke was still there, but she was just so busy. Peyton was happy for her, but she just found herself wishing things would go back to when they were all at Tree Hill laughing, crying, or whatever they used to do.

"UGH! You know, you need better organization skills, Phillip," she overheard Brooke screaming.

"I HAVE ORGANIZATION SKILLS! At least I know where I'm supposed to be at what time!"

"Right now? I can't go right now! I'm with a friend!" Brooke turned to Peyton apologetically. She returned a facial expression that said "Go ahead, don't worry about me" but also said "I wish you didn't have to go" Brooke took that as a good sign and turned her head back.

"You are a pain in my ass, Philip but I'll come," Brooke slid her sidekick shut and walked back to Peyton.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. But I have to go to the shoot and do a last minute touch up since unfortunately, we shoot tomorrow," Peyton stood up to face her best friend.

"It's fine! Don't worry about me. I have to go unpack anyways. Maybe I'll go to your shoot tomorrow if I have time. I'd love to see Brooke Davis on a runway," She picked up her maroon tote and swung it over her shoulder. Brooke picked up her beige Coach bag and hugged Peyton goodbye.

"It was really nice seeing you, Peyton," she smiled sincerely.

"You too," She returned the smile with another hug and the two girls walked away.

Peyton walked up her front porch and turned around when she couldn't hear Brooke's heels clicking against the sidewalk anymore. She stared out at the busy streets and tall buildings and realized she wasn't in Tree Hill anymore. If she could get that in her head, she might actually like it here. Unfortunately, Tree Hill was the only thing that she was thinking about. And until the day that she was buried six feet under, that's how it would stay.

**A/N: That's it :D hope you guys all liked it. I'm gonna start out easy so three review and i'll update :)**

**Big props to juicycoutureaddict who helped me a lot :P**

**FYI: The song at the beginning of the story is a song that my old band preformed and that song is written by juicycoutureaddict**

**so just in case u wondering (:**

**_P.S READ "THE MATTER OF IN AND OUT"_**

**_it's posted in juicycoutureaddict. it's a story we wrote togetherrr :)_**

**xxx**

**cya l8err**


	2. Princeton's Rumor

**Heyy (:**

**well i said i would wait for 3 reviews, but i thought you guys might want to get used to my writing style before posting a lot of reviews.**

**kaila5707: thankss so much for your review :) it meant ah-lott to mee. and thanks for the idea!**

**so here's chapter 2 :) it's pretty long but hope you guys like that!!**

**enjoyyy and revieww**

**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Do you feel like a man,

When you push her around

Do you feel better now,

As she falls to the ground

Well I'll tell you my friend

One day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down

A new life she has found

**Princeton, New Jersey 10:37 AM**

_Lucas Scott_

"Welcome to Princeton University, how may I help you?"

"I'm Lucas Scott. I'm here to pick up my class schedule," The tall blonde figure stood in front of the desk, with bags in hand and gorgeous mist blue eyes looking around the brightly lit campus of Princeton University.

"Okay Lucas I'm just going to need your birthplace and birthday and you'll be all set," The dirty blonde haired lady handed out a small slip of paper.

_Birthplace: Tree Hill, North Carolina  
Birthday: May 24, 1989_

While Lucas wrote Tree Hill, North Carolina, he found himself missing the freshly trimmed grass, and soft breeze of the every-season wind blowing through his window. Then he started to miss his house, which lead to missing his mom. No matter what he though of, it all lead back to missing Tree Hill. He missed his brother, Nathan the most. Just a few years ago, the siblings put aside their past and have created a new relationship with each other. Haley James Scott was another name he missed hearing. Haley was Lucas's best friend and Nathan's fiancé. Haley was almost like Lucas's sister, and now that her and Nathan were getting married, that would be official.

Peyton and Brooke? That was a whole different feeling inside of Lucas. He missed the two gorgeous, kind-hearted girls who were always there for him. That was before he slept with Peyton. While he was going out with Brooke. After weeks of apologizing and trying to forget the past, Brooke and Peyton decided to let it go. Which didn't necessarily mean forgiving Lucas. No matter how hard the three of them tried, nothing was going to be the same for them again.

"You're all set, Mr. Scott. You're dorm is up the stairs, third door on the right," The kind lady held out a few pieces of paper and a key.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled kindheartedly, took what the lady had handed him and made his way to the stairs.

He looked out the window in the middle of the stairs and stared into the blue sky of Princeton, New Jersey. This was definitely not Tree Hill. He could see the city for miles and miles, where in Tree Hill the only mile he could see was the gas station sign a few meters away. He felt scared, but excited at the same time. He didn't know anyone here, but on the other hand, no one knew him either. No one knew of his past in Tree Hill, he was unlabeled. Anonymous. Lucas was planning on staying that way.

He walked up to the dark maroon hallway and counted the doors on the right until he got to his dorm.1407. Lucas checked to make sure that was the number on his key and opened the door. To his surprise, there was a polo-wearing guy in the room.

"Hey, you must be Lucas," the brown headed guy held out hand, welcoming a shake.

"Lucas Scott. I guess I'm your roommate then?" He dropped his bags next to the empty bed, which he assumed was his.

"Name's Michael Silento. I came from New York City," He got back to sorting his clothes in his drawers.

"New York City? I have two friends living there right now," He immediately regretted mentioning that. He'd gone a few minutes without thinking of Peyton and Brooke. Not to mention, Peyton left without saying goodbye. Just as well, saying goodbye to her would be just too hard.

"You don't say. Anyone I might know of?" He turned his head and seemed to be more focused in the conversation.

"Um, well you might know one of them. Brooke Davis? She's a model for Vogue," Lucas turned his head in disgust. He smelled Michael's Polo perfume so strongly. He was surprised he couldn't smell it from outside.

"Brooke Davis. She's a hottie. That's all I have to say," He laughed at his own comment and went back to folding clothes.

"Yeah," Lucas laughed. "She's my friend back from Tree Hill,"

"Really? It must be hard to keep off her, huh?" He laughed again, this time a little softer; afraid he might've insulted someone.

"Well we actually used to date," Lucas replied shyly.

"No way, man!" Michael walked over to Lucas gave him a friendly slap on the back. "How was she? Did you guys…?"

"Dude, totally inappropriate don't you think?" Michael held up his hands apologetically.

Lucas turned back around and started unpacking his t-shirts and cargo pants. He unfolded his favorite pair of jeans that Haley had gotten him before he left. A slip of paper fell out from the jeans and Lucas leaned down to pick it up. It was a letter addressed from Haley. Without remembering Michael was right there, he opened the letter.

_Lucas,_

_I'm sorry for writing this letter and not telling you about it to your face. I guess I just felt ashamed. _

_I just wanted to tell you this because you know I never lie to you about anything. Nathan might've told you already, but I felt like I owe you my explanation. The night that Taylor came to Tree Hill, I was at the train station. With Chris. Don't judge me on this Lucas. I was trying to follow my music career. Well I suppose Nathan told you that Chris wanted me to go with him to New York. But before I left, I kissed him. Actually he kissed me. But I didn't back away. Which made me feel guilty. I thought I saw Jake Jagelski in the corner watching us, but I wasn't sure if it was him._

_Either way, I wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else. Which you probably already have. And yes, I told Nathan just a few days ago. He said he didn't care about the past anymore, but he's still acting weird around me. If you could talk to him about it, that'd be great. I miss you a ton! Planning weddings are hard, you know? The good thing is by the time I'm done with this one, I'll be able to plan yours. Hope you're having a great time in New Jersey. If you see Peyton or Brooke before the wedding, give them a hug for me. Wait forget I said that cause it'd be awkward for you. Just tell them I said hi. I'll do the hugging myself._

_Good luck in Princeton! _

_Love always,_

_Haley James Scott_

Lucas folded the note back and shoved it in his backpack. He figured, he'd write one back on email since he didn't have any pants to send to Haley.

"Hey man, have you heard of the rumor?" Michael turned his attention back to his roommate.

"Nah what's the rumor?" The blond quickly hid the letter and got back to organizing his shirts.

"Oh dude, it's too scandalous. Even for guys," the brunette smiled mischievously.

"I can't believe you just said scandalous. You sound like a Gossip Girl," Lucas laughed at his new friend. "Just tell me the rumor,"

"Okay well there's this new girl. And rumor has it that she was sent here because she was a druggie at her old school," Michael said as softly as he could.

"No way. How did Princeton accept her?" Lucas tried to sound interested but Tree Hill was the city of scandalous rumors. Nothing surprised him these days.

"Well it turned out that one of the Princeton Alumni bought from the same dealer as that new girl. So the new girl was afraid she wouldn't get accepted so she went to the dealer, and the dealer talked to the Alumni guy and forced them to accept her or else the Alumni guy would be cut off for life," Michael walked closer to Lucas so he would whisper.

He was wrong. That was one thing that surprised him. What kind of girl does that? Sounds like something a Tree Hill girl would do.

"Wow," that's all Lucas could say.

"That's not the best part. Turns out she's smart as hell," Michael returned to his normal voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucas felt more intrigued and dropped his shirts and sat over by the desk to give his legs a rest from walking around the campus the whole day.

"A bunch of my friends and I are on scholarship. The thing is if the teachers notice someone else that deserves the scholarship more than us, they take away the lowest scholarship and give it to that person," Michael's voice sounded gloomier than usual.

"You're kidding right? I'm on scholarship too," Great, Lucas thought. First day of college and something bad has already gotten into me.

"Well today's your lucky day," Michael threw a packet of papers to me.

_Really? I don't feel very lucky._

"This packet is the plan," he turned his face to Lucas in a very serious way.

"Plan? What plan? This isn't 007," Lucas laughed at the thought of being a spy on the first day he got to Princeton.

"The plan to get the little druggie out of this school. This is our school, not a school for some drug student. Who knows? She might be dealing too," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Right. Like this girl is just gonna start randomly dealing out drugs," He couldn't believe his roommate actually did this kind of stuff.

"You never know. But I do know she's going to be taking someone's scholarship. Either yours, or mine," Michael did sound pretty convincing.

Lucas flipped through the packet and saw detailed drawings of maps of the girl's dorm rooms. He flipped to the last page where there was names of guys, probably Michael's friends, positioned around the same detailed drawing of the girl's dorm room. He saw his name there.

"Why is my name there?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Every student who has a scholarships' name is on there," Michael didn't turn around to answer.

"How'd you know I'd say yes?" He had a mysterious look on his face.

"Turns out I'm the schools most persuasive person," Lucas's roommate flashed a toothy grin.

Before Lucas could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"It's the other scholarship kids," Michael walked over to answer the door.

He introduced them all to Lucas and explained the plan exactly how it was said on the packet.

"Are you all ready? 6:00PM exactly at the front of the dining hall. We take ten minutes tops to walk over to her dorm. And the plan goes on from there. Any questions?"

He sounded like the President the way he arranged everything so seriously. None of the guys said anything.

"Then let's do this. Game on, boys,"

_This was no game, Lucas thought. Basketball was a game. Busting a druggie was definitely not a game._

**So how did you like ittt? :)**

**better then the first?? worse? the sameee?**

**_if you have any ideas on what the plan should be, or who the druggie is, put it in the review! ill take any ideas (:_**

_COMING UP ON KEEP IT A SECRET: Haley struggles to plan her wedding with all the prices. She gets a phone call from someone she least expects. Who's going to help her with the wedding?_

**well i guess we'll keep it 2 reviews, then update! **

**thanks a bunchh!**

**The Matter Of In and Out is going to take a while to get to chapter one because juicycoutureaddict has school and doesn't have time to write chapter one but keep reading and reviewing mine and her storiess!!**

**xxx**


	3. Wedding Bells

**_Hey everyonee! (:_**

**_im sso so so sorry for the huge delay but i was super busy with a bunch of stuff_**

**_here's chapter 3!! enjoyyy :D _**

**_kaila5707: thanks for both of your reviews! you're amazinggg_**

**_jesterlady: thanks for your idea! i used that (: i hope it turns out goood._**

**_Tweetiebird86: odd is what i am for :) i like to make things a lot more different then the show_**

**_trublonde18: thanks:D I'm still deciding about the leyton reunion since some people want it some people don't so /_**

**_& last bt not least_**

**_juicycoutureaddict: hahaha thankss :D i'll work on georgina asapp. _**

**_THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!_**

**_xxx_**

**Gavin Rossdale – Love Remains The Same**

I never thought that I

Had anymore to give

You're pushing me so far

Here I am without you

Drink to all that we have lost

Mistakes we have made

Everything will change

But love remains the same

**Los Angeles, California - 3:31 PM**

_Haley James Scott_

"15,000 dollars for place settings? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Haley brushed her golden brown hair back as she struggled to keep her cool talking to the wedding planners on the phone.

"Do I look like I crap out dollar bills?" Haley said abruptly. She surprised herself, realizing she never said anything as harsh as that.

_They don't really know what I look like actually, _she thought to herself.

"Look, I don't have 15,000 dollars for place settings. We hardly have enough for the wedding itself! Is there anyway we can get a cheaper set?" She sighed and sat down on the wooden bench in their back yard. Haley and Nathan have been engaged for a while and finally decided to have their wedding after they graduated from high school. Unfortunately, getting married was easier said then done.

"The cheapest one is 15,000 dollars? Well excuse me if I don't own fifty houses in every single city in California or have cars sent to me every morning, or pee out golden coins, or whatever you rich people do everyday," Haley was definitely losing it. The last time she screamed this much is when she was fighting with Lucas four years ago.

"How about I call my husband and we'll talk about it. Then I'll call you back and see if I'm willing to give away all of my money for forks and knives. Might as well just use our hands, or is the food _still_ too fancy for that?" Haley admitted, she sounded like a real bitch. But who was to judge her? It was her wedding.

She flipped her phone shut and thought about what she was doing. She was spending more than she and Nathan made in a year for their wedding. She didn't know why she wouldn't accept having a simple one at the town hall. All she wanted to do was get married; she really didn't care about where it was, what kind of place settings there were. But a beautiful outdoor wedding with all her close friends and family was her dream. And Nathan insisted that we used all our money for that. If only someone could help Haley plan the wedding, she would feel a little less stressed. She hadn't touched her piano or the microphone in at least a month. She missed hearing her voice through the headphones. Just when she was about to get up, her phone rang.

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, _it sang.

"Hello?"

"Tutor wife!" Brooke's cheerful voice made Haley jump up from her seat.

"Hey Brooke, it's not really a good time right now," She sat back down; knowing that talking to Brooke could take hours.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just wedding stuff. Everything's so expensive and I'm so stressed out," Haley brushed her hair back again so the wind could blow it back to place.

"Worry no more, you're angel is here. I'll help out!" Haley knew that Brooke would be excited about this. Brooke was the best party planner in Tree Hill. Any person would be lucky to get her as a hostess.

"You can't be serious. I can't borrow money from you! I might never be able to return it," She learned one thing from her parents and that was never borrow money from someone you care about because you never know when everything can just turn around on you.

"You can't be stupid. I'll help you plan! That way I can make deals with people and I can get cheaper stuff. But of course, better looking. Plus, who said you can't borrow a few hundred from me? Your songs could make thousands in a week,"

"I don't know Brooke. Are you sure you can handle all that? I know you're super busy with your modeling contract," Haley felt so guilty throwing all this on Brooke. But after a few minutes of thinking, she realized Brooke probably was hoping for all this.

"Tutor wife, have we met? If you don't give me this job I will not let myself go to that wedding, and you know how much I love weddings,"

Haley laughed to herself and said, "Okay, only if you're sure though. And how much do I pay you?"

"HALEY JAMES SCOTT. You're beautiful but stupid. First of all, I am more sure then I was when I signed the modeling contract. Second of all, you owe me nothing. I'm your friend and that's what friends do,"

"I hate how persuasive you are, Brooke. I'll email you with all the plans I've made so far," Haley suddenly found herself missing her old friend. She was always happy and always knew how to cheer her up. She always had her back, and even now that they weren't together she was still such a great friend.

"Deal. Love you, Hales!" Brooke's said happily.

"Love you too, Brooke," Haley smiled to herself and flipped the phone shut.

She walked into the small condo her and Nathan had bought, and slid the screen door shut. She walked over to her grand piano and sat down. She didn't know what to do. After four months of not playing, she didn't know what to do. She pulled out the music Chris had given her before she left Tree Hill. She randomly picked one.

_Love Remains The Same, Gavin Rossdale_

She couldn't agree with that more.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOWWW**

**hope you liked it (:**

**Coming up: Brooke in NYC :)**

**HUGS & KISSES**


End file.
